Dancing with Fire
by kawaii-queen666
Summary: Lucy and Natsu have been close friends ever since Lucy joined Fairy Tail. Now it's about time they are something more ;) don't you think? Natsu and Lucy eventually seal the deal and become the newest couple of Fairy Tail, but what will Natsu do if Lucy gets hurt and captured during a mission? Will he get Lucy back? Will they have the happily ever after ending? Nalu warning lemon
1. The Dance

I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters! -3-

Enjoy my babes!

P.O.V ~ Lucy

I walked down on the stone road near the river on my way to the guide, eager to see what adventures would await for me there.

_I wonder if Natsu is already there.? _

I blush at the thought of the salmon haired dragon slayer. But I don't really understand why – sure he's cute but he is my teammate! I bicker with myself until I make it to the large doors of Fairy Tail.

"**WHAT OF IT, YOU WALKING POPSICLE"** A roar comes from inside the building

_And so it begins haha_ I laugh to myself

"Oi, Lucy!" Gray greets me. Natsu then turns with his signature goofy grin on his face. "Lucy! Come to watch me kick Gray's ass?" Natsu questioned, obviously quiet confident he was going to win. Before I could answer a chair flew and crashed into Natsu from the bar where Gray had migrated to.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! Point for Gray! Natsu is down!" Levy stated as she walked up behind me "Lu-chan! We should have a girls night tonight! We haven't had to talk about the latest gossip between you and a pink haired idiot lately!" She whispers to me.

"Levy!" I laugh – by now most of the guide is convinced that Natsu and I are unofficially official haha. If only he knew what they actually meant. I will say Natsu isn't AS stupid as people think… But he is still kinda of childish when it comes to _those_ rumors.

"Soooo! Tonight, your house?" Levy smirks

"How could I say no to you" I laugh at the short bluenette, meanwhile Natsu is getting up and launches at Gray yelling something about honor and the fight continues in the background.

I watch the finely tuned dragon slayer fight the ice mage, just the previous night Natsu had snuck in my apartment and joined me in bed. I had already been asleep before he came over but it was a nice awakening. Natsu had been on a mission with Happy while I helped Mira out at the guide, so I hadn't got to see him for that whole day.

"See that Luce!" Natsu exclaims as he takes down Gray. Proud of winning the match he claims his prize and embraces me into a huge hug pulling me out of my daydreams. His strong arms wrapped around my waist and held me close. I blushed into his embrace, _Natsu! This is really bold of holding me in the middle of the guide_ - My thoughts flutter.

Levy giggles in the background as Natsu release me "Celebrate with Happy and I tonight! We can make a big meal together!" Natsu exclaims

"Uh, Uh, UH! Lucy is mine for the night!" Levy walks up and vines her arms through mine

"Sorry Natsu – girls night!" I grin sheepishly

"Aww Luce don't leave me with the Ice Maker!" Natsu laughed

*Blasting music – specifically the song : Everybody Talks by Neon Trees*

And so girls night begin!

"So Nastu hasn't made a move yet?" Levy asked for the 13th time that night.

"Nope." I pouted

We watched the dreaded Twilight movies and had some serious gossiping going on around 6:30 but then we broke into the candy and alcohol..

"So the plans for the night!" Levy-chan sings "We need to go out and have some fun! Get into some trouble!"

I echoed laughter in her melody. We may have had some stuff to drink and were going to wake up hung over but that's what makes girl's night so fun! Levy and I got dressed up – Levy wearing an adorable dark blue dress, and it was pretty short and I was dressed in some short black running shorts and a red tank top.

And we were off!

It was somewhere around 11 pm and we walked past the guide to get to the fun part of town, the guide was still lit up of course. Levy and I made our way to our favorite part of town, it was a sort of outdoor club. There were purple lights projecting off of the nearby trees and a band playing on the stage.

A Piece Of Toast was playing and Levy and I danced together in the middle of the crowd. Twirling in sync with the purple lights, I caught of glimpse of Gajeel. _So Levy's sweetie fell for it_

I smirk and turn to Levy who is having fun dancing like a kid to the obnoxious music, "You've got a shadow" I say loud enough for her to hear. She turn s her attention behind me to the tall male who she had a fancy for.

P.O.V ~ Natsu

I catch a familiar scent just before I was getting up to leave. Luce – I smile to myself. I'm surprised when she doesn't come into the guide but rather her scent fades.

Gajeel get's up and walks past me, he must've smelled Levy.

"Are the girls trying to tease us?" I ask after him as I get up and move towards the door

"They think they're clever, you wanna follow?" He smirks

"We would be crazy not to!"

Gajeel and I walk down far into town, _I've never been around here. What is my Luce trying to get from here? _

Gajeel and I exchange confused looks – they've never been around here before.

Soon they are greeted with purple lights and loud music, Lucy's scent is getting stronger when I am trying to spot her. Gajeel is a step ahead of me "Found them" he chuckles by the scene.

Lucy and Levy and are dancing together in the crowd, Lucy is getting low and swinging her hips with the music perfectly. The purple lights are dancing on her porcelain skin. *gulp* I don't mind my current eye candy at the moment. I glance to see some of the guys enjoying the view as well, jealousy swirls inside the pit of my stomach.

Gajeel is obviously enjoying his little shorty dancing. "What do you say we do about them?" I shrug to the guys across the room gawking at our girls.

"Let's show them how dragon slayers treat their girls."

P.O.V ~ Lucy

The music is still playing and I spotted Gajeel but I frown when I couldn't seem to find Natsu.

Thrift Shop came on and Levy and I turned our attention to each other cause this beat sounded awesome and this was still girls night!

Levy and I both waved our hips in a circular motion and got down our back on each other. We sang to each other facing each other and did some out-of-date dances

"I'm gonna pop some tags!" The purple lights were flashing making our sight jacked up. But shiiiit its girls night we came to have fun!

Only got 20 dollars in my pocket! -

I wear your granddad's clothes

I look incredible!

I'm in this big ass coat

From that thrift shop down the road!

Levy and I were laughing while singing when finally the song finished, we decided to get a drink and look for Gajeel cause he was now nowhere to be found.

Levy and I were in small talk and trying to find our boys for about 10 minutes until we finished our drinks and decided to go request a song and have some fun.

Levy requested – Spin right 'Round, I wrote down – You Know Like It (AlunaGeorge)

We went back out to dance.

La La La (Shakira) came on. Now this is the kinda shit I can dance to. There was a circle formed around me and this guy. He looked Jamaican and we danced apart from each other in the same movements.

I spotted a salmon haired boy staring at my dance.

My heart fluttered. And then I smirked to myself, making the movements a bit sexier for the dragon slayer's pleasure.

Natsu had hunger in his eyes and he locked his gaze on me.

I kept dancing with the Jamaican male but it was obvious I wasn't dancing for him but for Natsu. I think he caught on and turned the focal point of our dance towards the two dragon mages.

Both staring dumbfounded. "I dare you" I mouthed and winked at Natsu.

I then lost myself in the music and danced for myself.

The song ended to quickly for my liking, the male who had been dancing with me complimented my dancing and gave me back to Natsu.

Levy came up behind Gajeel "Where did you learn to dance like that?" She asked before Natsu could snap out of his daze. I giggled "I dunno, the music" I wink at her.

Gajeel took Levy to get a drink, Natsu led me behind them. We sat at the bar and ordered, when Gray and Juvia surprised us with our appearance.

"Damn Luce you got some moves." Gray exclaimed

I blushed and Natsu glared at him "What are you doing here?" He asked annoyed with the ice mages appearance.

"Juvia saw you guys and wanted to see were you were headed and dragged me along."

There was obviously tension between these two "Gray why don't you take Juvia to dance?" I suggest, before he can say anything Juvia says "Oh yes! Gray-sama we must have our first dance together!" and pulls him out of sight.

I turn my attention towards Natsu who is already staring at me "So you dance much?"

"A little, how did you know?" I smirk

"Lucky guess" he laughs

"So you decided to crash girls night, or do you come here often?"

"I didn't decide to crash anything, it is just a bad habit of mine I guess" he shows off his adorable smile "So you danced with a total stranger, mind dancing with me?" he held out his hand

I just smiled and took it, we made our own little dance floor near the back of the crowd where the lights wouldn't blind us but we could still see each other. He pulled me close and swayed with me in silence.

"Lucy?"

"Hmm?" I question looking up at him "Go out with me, tomorrow night" He said.

"Is that a question or an order?" I giggle

"It's a request." He said seriously

"So are you asking me out on a date?" I tease him

"I intended to, so yes" he had his goofy smile on his face

"I guess I must accept then" I smile

The song finishes up and my feet start to hurt – Natsu offers to walk me home and Gajeel takes Levy home cause she passed out while they were talking and sitting on the comfy sofa.

I stumble my way home next to Natsu, being tired and having more alcohol than usual in my system.

_This walk is taking forever _ I think to myself as we walk past the more recognizable part of town and Natsu is telling me something but I'm too busy talking to myself right now to hear.

_OoooOh is that fries and burgers? I could use that shit right now! _I say as we walk past a local restaurant.

_Does Natsu realize I'm not listening? Oh shit! Uuhhh he's looking at me! Does he want a response? _

_Good going Lucy. Just smile and nod, smile and nod! _

_OOoooOh is that a puppy? _My eyes adjust to the dark street _No its just a plastic bag, fuck you mother nature..? _

_I need to get some sleep _

_Is Natsu STILL talking? Where is my apartment again?_

_Aw did we pass it? _

I'm just kind of making weird faces at myself and Natsu notices but chooses not to say anything.

_Yeah that's right Silence! Bitch! In a loving way – a loving bitch. Aw I just need to sleep this off. I'm weirder than normal._

And finally we make it to my place, I unlock the door and just walk in leaving the door open. Natsu walks in behind me noticing I am practically sleep walking. And I pass out when I see my bed.

P.O.V ~ Natsu

Lucy opens her doors without saying a word to me and just walks in her apartment. I follow making sure she is alright. I walk into her bedroom assuming that's where she went to, and I find my Luce halfway on the bed but slowly sliding off. I laugh.

"Well at least she tried" I say to myself as I make my way closer to help.


	2. Preparing for The Date!

Chapter 2

I do not own Fairy Tail

Enjoy my loves

P.O.V ~ Lucy

The light of the morning sun shines into my room as I wake up. My head is pounding and I remember the activities that happened that night.

"I've got a date tonight" I sing quietly to myself

I get up to take a shower and get ready for the day. I grab some coffee on the way to the guide – lord knows I'm gonna need it.

Before I get to the guide I see Happy flying toward me. "Oi Lucy!"

"Hey Happy, what are you up to?"

"I'm getting fish for me and Carla" the blue cat said with heart shaped eyes.

"Haha okay, have fun with that" I smile and the cat takes off on a mission for fish.

I walk into the guide which is surprisingly quiet. Natsu isn't here so that must be why, _I wonder where Natsu._ I frown as I make my way up to the bar where Erza and Mira are. I ask Mira to surprise me with breakfast and she disappears into the back room.

"So I hear Natsu finally asked you on a date" Erza says as she eyes her cake in front of her.

"How'd you hear about that?" _Natsu isn't even here and that was just last night? _

"Things travel fast here" she laughs at my confusion. "That and Natsu came in earlier saying something about having to get something for tonight"

I blush at that last part she had to say _Natsu – you really don't have to go all out for tonight._

Erza and I are talking for some time about the newest gossip going around and average girly things when Levy makes it to the guide.

"You look like hell." I complement her as she takes a seat down next to us. I admit I still had a slight headache but I wasn't that bad.

"Ha. Ha. – I just want sleep!" She says, _Well you could have always stayed home but then again I get where she is coming from not wanting to miss out on any of the day. _"So how did your night with Natsu go?" she smiled.

"Well let's just say that I have a date tonight"

"No way! What are you going to wear? How are you going to do your hair? Do you even know where you're going?" Levy perked up immediately

"I know where!" Erza smirked; Levy looked at her with curious eyes, "Tell me!" She tells Erza.

The girls leave me at the bar, "Isn't this supposed to be MY date?" I laugh at myself as I see Levy's face brighten up; I for some reason have butterflies in my stomach.

They make their way back to the bar when a certain ice mage joins us "Hey ladies" he takes a seat next to Levy; we all greet him back.

"Lucy has a date!" Levy-chan tells him

"Flame brain finally did it?" He smirks at me.

My face starts to heat and I'm just quiet. "She's still kinda shy, cause she doesn't know where the date is and we do." Levy said too happily.

Almost immediately Gray and Levy are in the corner whispering the details for tonight.

I just whine and turn to Erza with my best puppy dog face that I can do.

"No!" she says before even looking at me.

"Erza you're so cruel!"

P.O.V Natsu

Meanwhile Natsu is around town getting supplies for tonight.

_Tonight has to be perfect_

Walking out of town down the now dirt road, I don't normally take anyone here but they know about it. It's my little hideout from when I was little; nobody knows how to get here but me. It is a little cabin built next to a willow tree. And there is a little creek on the other side of the cabin.

_ Tonight is going to be perfect_

I dust out the cabin and clean it up a bit; _I sure haven't been keeping up with my daily chores – how long has it been since I came here? 3 months? Oh well._

After getting the cabin cleaned I set a small gift box on the table next to the orange tulips; the turquoise blue bow looks good next to the orange.

I'm worried about the weather since I'm taking her out later in the evening; _I'm starting to have butterflies in my stomach_. The weather should be nice its midsummer so the temperature will be nice and cool. _ It should be fine, yeah!_

Show time!

I'm walking to my place where Happy is playing with some fish and mumbling something about Carla. I go and get cleaned up taking a shower and putting on some fresh clothes – which are the same ones I just super washed them while I took a shower. Multi-tasking is key!

"Someone's got a date?" Happy asks as Natsu walks in the room where happy is.

"Actually yeah!" I grin really wide as Happy stares at me shocked.

"You liiiikkkkeeee Lucyyy!" He smirks.

"I'm headed out, have fun with Carla!" I laugh as I go out.

I walk towards Fairy Tail and I see Lucy at the bar with Levy, Erza and Gray. I pull Lucy into to a hug from the back of her to surprise her. "N-Natsu!" she gasps in surprise.

"Levy-chan I take it you already know the plan?" I ask the small girl with blue hair who is gawking at Luce and I.

"Aye! I got it! I'll get Lucy ready in time!" She answers.

Lucy is just looking back and forth between us wondering what the plan actually is, she so cute when she is begging for me to tell her.

"Okay Luce you need to go get ready with Levy, since it being already 2:00 in the afternoon. I'll pick you up around 5!" I smile down at her. She has a deep red painted on her face; Levy can pull her warmth out of my hold. I frown and the unwelcome coldness taken place from her absence.

"I look forward to it" Luce winks at me, which sparks the butterflies in my stomach again. I hug her close before she walks out of the guide and whisper to her "Wait for me by the window". Mission accomplished; Lucy was blushing again a bright red as Levy pulled her out of the guide to go get her ready for tonight.

_Only a few more hours, I'm gonna go find Gajeel and talk to him about what happened with him and Levy last night!_

**I finished the second paragraph sorry it's short but I am having girl's night tonight and school has been crazy! But I should have the next TWO chapters up by tomorrow evening! **

**Love you guys! R&R it helps me out a lot! And I'll talk to you soon**

**Have a good night babes! 3 **


	3. What to wear! You did what last night!

*drumroll*

Chapter 3 – What to wear! You did what last night?!

Thank you for all of your support guys c:

Here it is!

P.O.V Natsu

I wander out in to the hot sun and look for Gajeel, he's nearby.

"Oi, Gajeel!" I shout when I see the huge figure walking down the stone path.

"Oh. Hey Natsu, what's up?" He looks back and waits for me to catch up.

"I just saw Levy-chan and Luce, got me thinkin about what exactly happened with you two last night." I say as I finally make my way to him.

"Hey! What's the big idea! Shouting that out of nowhere!" He starts to turn red

"So something DID happen?!" I exclaim.

"Nothing like that, pervert!"

"Okay then, so what did happen then? Huh?"

He turns red before answering again. "She was sleep talking – talking in a different language."

"Different language?"

"Nerd"

"Well that's to be expected." We both laugh. "So anything else?" I pry a bit more.

"Well she woke up before I left and asked me to stay until she fell asleep again." He murmured "BUT THAT STAYS BETWEEN JUST US YA HEAR!"

"I get it! I get it! Sheesh! Have some faith in me!" I laugh

"So what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on that date" he smiles. So far even the manliest people in the guide have been congratulating me on finally asking Luce out. Probably because they finally don't have to give me those pep talks anymore just to be disappointed with their work. Every time I tried to tell Lucy I would always just running at her and yelling about going on a mission.

"We won't have to hear you complain all the time anymore!" He said with a big smile and sigh of relief.

"HEY! Metal Head I can still take you!"

"Can you afford to be late on your first date though?" He says with an evil smile.

Gajeel and I run into the guide causing havoc, we laugh after our work is done and get drinks looking at our splendid work. Most of the guide was rioting. Of course they aren't actually mad this is just how Fairy Tail is. A huge family and a LOT of siblings, basically.

P.O.V Lucy

"Levy-chan! You're making a mess!" I shout as I sit on my bed and watch her throw out all of my clothes on the floor.

"But we have to find you a very complex outfit! Comfortable yet cute. Not trying too much, but trying enough." She exclaimed dramatically.

"He's taking me on a mission?" I laugh. This earns me a flip flop to my face. "He isn't THAT dumb!" Levy replies and goes back to work on my clothes.

"Here!" She brings me a possible winner. I go change but before I close the bathroom door I tell her "You get to clean this up you know!"

I get dressed and look at myself in the mirror, she has dressed me in a loose light pink shirt and some plain jean shorts.

I walk out of the bathroom to see Levy had jammed everything in my dressers. Unorganized might I add.

"Looking good!" Levy says when she sees me "Okay now time for your hair and makeup! But not too much makeup, guys don't like that!"

I sit in front of a mirror Levy is trying a new hair idea she had and I am putting on my makeup. "Don't overdo it on your makeup, I'll know" I just laugh at her "Why are you restricting the makeup?"

"Because, girls nowadays think they need makeup to be pretty. I say just put some foundation on and lip gloss and we would be set!" she says focusing on my hair.

"Finished!" Levy says obviously proud of her work. I'm impressed, half my hair is down and some strands are braided and used as a head band.

"Thank you Levy!" I get up and we go to the kitchen to get something to drink and talk until it is time.

"Okay! I'm gonna get going! Good luck tonight!" she gets up and walks to the door. We hug before she leaves and I tell her to be safe on the walk home, you don't know what creeps are out and about anymore.

I hear a tap coming from my window._ Natsu_ I smile to myself, _I'm getting nervous nut then again why should I be? It's Natsu we are talking about!_

"You look beautiful!" I hear Natsu say as he climbs in.

"You're not too bad yourself." I laugh.

"Ready to go?" He holds his hand out towards me. I take it and we are off into the setting sun. On a date with the man I love.

**Sorry for the wait! **

**Thank you for all your support and the next chapter should be uploaded tonight as well I just need to do some editing on it! **

**Love you babes!**


	4. And so it Begins

Chapter 3

P.O.V. Lucy

Natsu held my hand and led me out to the forest, I feel a bit uneasy about the sun setting but I'm with Natsu so I know I'm safe

"Um Natsu, where are we going?" I ask

"Don't worry Luce we are almost there." He replied turning around offering me a goofy grin that he had.

I smiled to myself and enjoyed the weather. It was perfect, not boiling but it wasn't cold at all.

Natsu let go of my hand and climbed up on a big vine that was blocking the path, the sun was shining through the branches. Natsu held a hand down to me while the light played against his hand. I took it and the warmth of Natsu and the sun's rays filled me once again. Natsu helped me up, standing on top of the vine I saw that we had reached our destination. There was a small little cabin and a stream near it. The sun shined through the windows of the cabin, it felt like home, and full of life.

"Here we are!" Natsu smiled

"What is this place?" I ask still staring at the beautiful scene before me.

"This is the cabin I grew up in basically. I haven't showed anybody this place until now." He looked down at me with a warm smile on his face. "Let's go in" He jumped down and guided me down to the cabin.

The first room had a table in the middle but there was still a lot of room to get around into the other rooms. The table had orange tulips on it and next to it was a little box with a turquoise bow on top.

The sun slowly disappearing Natsu turns on a lamp in the corner and goes around quickly to light up the rest of the cabin. I am admiring the flowers still when Natsu comes around the corner.

"What do you think, Lu? It's not much I know but this place is where I lived most of my life." Natsu asks me and pulls up a chair to the table for me.

"I love it." I smile as he sits down with me.

Natsu and I talk for almost an hour; him telling me about all the fun memories from his childhood and some of the not so happy ones. And I told him more about my childhood and controlling father.

I look outside and notice it is almost pitch black, I begin to worry. "Natsu are you sure we are safe out here, it's getting really dark and we are in the middle of the woods." I squirm.

Natsu smirks "Who do you think you're talking to? We are completely fine."

He turns his attention to the little box on the table, he hands it to me. "Open it; I'm surprised you haven't asked about it yet." He grins widely.

I giggle and take the box; I slowly open it to find a beautiful necklace. It is a silver medallion of the guides mark. On the back of it there are words engraved into it saying '_My beloved Lucy.'_

"Natsu, it's beautiful!" I can't look away from it.

"Well that's why I got it." He chuckles. "Here let me help you." He stands up and takes the necklace coming behind me and hooking it on.

"Is this a dragon's way of marking his territory?" I laugh.

"Oh no, that's way worse and comes a bit later in the relationship." He jokes back "This is more of a request."

"Oh really? A request for what?" I stare him down, _what is this look in his eyes? _

"For you to bear my children. Preferably a boy. Haha, I'm kidding, more like to be my significant other? Girlfriend, however you would like to label it." He asks.

"So Mr. Dragneel tell me if I'm mistaken but I believe you just asked me to go out with you and be your girlfriend." I smirk trying to hold back my excitement.

"Well Ms. Heartfilia you are spot on, that is exactly what I'm asking." He smiles

"I happily accept your request." I say. We jump up out of our chairs and hug each other.

"Took you long enough" I say as I bury my face in his neck.

"Sorry for the wait, I had to make sure some things were in order first. I wanted this to be perfect." He says still hugging me. Oh how I wish I could freeze time right there.

When we pulled apart there was a loud clap of thunder, I jump a little. It starts to pour rain down outside.

"Guess we'll have to wait to leave, are you okay with that?" Natsu asks standing close to me.

"I can't complain." I smile up at him. He takes my hand and leads me to the next room with a fire place and a couch with fresh blankets on it. He lights the fire and joins me on the couch.

"So what would you like to do?" He asks.

The fire is the only light in that room, it mesmerizes me and I look up to Natsu. The light shows his perfect and soft features, his warm smile. My brain gets fuzzy, _no Lucy you can't lose it!_

"You made me wait almost 2 years." I state

"I know, Lu. I'm sorry!" Natsu opens his mouth to say more, but I cut him off.

"That's not what I mean Natsu" I say as I place my hand on one side of this face.

"Make up for the lost time, kiss me." I say, I don't feel shy around him now. I feel like I'm home.


	5. A sweet Beginning

OKAY First things first! I do not own Fairy Tail sadly

Now onto the FanFic

Enjoy babes 3

Chapter 4

Natsu P.O.V ~

_She just told me to kiss her? ? I've wanted to for so long, why I feel so nervous now._

Her hand is so cool on my hot skin it feels so nice, I do as she asks.

Our lips meet, Lucy doesn't take long to respond. Her hands come to my neck and stroke my face lightly. _This feels so right_. I put one hand on the back of her head holding her close and the other hand on her waist. Not wanting to push my limits. Her lips are so soft against mine, she cools him down and they balance each other out perfectly.

We carry on with this for a while. When we pull away for air we both blush.

We chat with each other for a while after that, everything is so perfect. Lucy yawns.

"The rain doesn't seem to be giving out, do you want to nap and I'll wait until stops." I say playing with her hair.

"Sorry, no I'm fine!" She yawns once again.

_She's so cute_

I pick her up bridal style and take her to the bedroom, I lay her down. She is too tired to protest, I leave the room to put out the fire and turn off the lights. I come back with blankets and settle down next to her covering us both up and she turns to me. Barley keeping her eyes open she moves her head closer and holds my hand. "Goodnight Natsu." She mumbles.

I smile and kiss her forehead, "Goodnight Luce" I drift off soon after that.

Lucy's P.O.V.

I wake up with strong arms around me; I look up to see Natsu. His pink hair messed up; I smile to myself. _Oh dear Levy is going to want details. _

"Good morning, Lucy" Natsu wakes up.

"SHHH, don't ruin the moment!" I say dramatically and place a hand on his face. He laughs pulling me closer to him. I blush a deep red.

We stay like that for a few more minutes before my stomach starts throwing a fit. "Guess it's time to get up?" Natsu asks.

I laugh "I guess so."

We get up.

"Well do you want to drop by your apartment first and then go to the guide together?" Natsu suggests.

"Yes please" I smile, not really wanting him to leave.

We get ready to leave and soon we are back in town. And we get to my apartment.

"Do you mind if I take a shower before we go to the guide?" I ask not wanting to take too long.

"Not at all." Natsu smiles.

"Okay! I'll be right back." I say happily skipping to the bathroom

When I come back into the room Natsu is reading my diary. "Oh good I have a question, this fiery handsome man. Do I know him?" He laughs a bit too hard. I threw a pillow at him. "Natsu! "

"Babyy!" He comes up and hugs me from behind, my hair still damp and my skin cold pressed against his warm body. Which I didn't mind at all, _damn it is just too hard to stay mad at him._ She mentally laughs and turns around to Natsu.

"You're not wearing your necklace?" He points out.

"I don't want to try to put it on and get it tangled in my hair. Do you mind putting it on me?" I put my arms on his shoulders looking up at him.

"I guess can help." He jokes back with me and leans in to peck me on the lips.

When he pulls away I go to get the necklace. I give it to him and he slides the chain around my neck and clips it on.

"Ready?" Natsu asks.

"Ready." I hold his hand and we are off to the guide.

Lucy's P.O.V.

We walk in the guide together to get some agreeable looks from the other mages when they see us holding hands. Natsu and I walk to the bar where Gray and Juvia are, and Levy is eyeing us behind her book.

Levy lowers the book more and more as we get closer and her eyes widening more and more as she does it, just to be weird. "Don't hurt yourself Levy." I laugh.

I go sit down next to Levy and Natsu sits next to me, we both order breakfast.

"It's a little late in the morning for breakfast, don't you think?" Levy asks. It was only 10:45 but she obviously suspected something.

After I finish breakfast Levy pulls me into the girls bathroom.

"Details!"

"Aw thank you for letting me finish my breakfast. That's really thoughtful of you!" I smile at her and she is obviously waiting for answers.

"Okay okay, you already know where he took me and everything but we ended up falling asleep there. We just lost track of time and it started raining. That's mainly why we are so late!"

"Yeah yeah that's cute, kissing? Please tell me Lucy Heartfilia that you got some action in there!" Levy boldly states.

"Oh yeah" I say as I release a breath and we laugh. "Was he any good?" She asks

"Very!" I say

"Do I need to know anything else?" She eyes me for any guilt when I answer no.

We talk a bit more and then walk back in the main room where Gray and Natsu are at it again. I don't worry since Gray and Natsu are actually really close friends, even if they don't want to admit it.

Gray pushes Natsu past us, getting up Natsu spots me a winks at me before jumping back into action.

**Sorry guys! My wifi hasn't been working, but it is back up and I will be posting more constantly! **

**Love you babes! Have a great week 3**


End file.
